Improving the delivery of drugs and other agents to target cells, tissues and tumors to achieve maximal efficacy and minimal toxicity has been the focus. of considerable research for many years. Though many attempts have been made to develop effective methods for importing biologically active molecules into cells, both in vivo and in vitro, none has proved to be entirely satisfactory. Optimizing the association of the drug with its intracellular target, while minimizing intercellular redistribution of the drug, e.g., to neighboring cells, is often difficult or inefficient.
Most agents currently administered to a patient parenterally are not targeted, resulting in systemic delivery of the agent to cells and tissues of the body where it is unnecessary, and often undesirable. This may result in adverse drug side effects, and often limits the dose of a drug (e.g., chemotherapeutic (anti-cancer), cytotoxic, enzyme inhibitor agents and antiviral or antimicrobial drugs) that can be administered. By comparison, although oral administration of drugs is considered to be a convenient and economical mode of administration, it shares the same concerns of non-specific toxicity to unaffected cells once the drug has been absorbed into the systemic circulation. Further complications involve problems with oral bioavailability and residence of drug in the gut leading to additional exposure of gut to the drug and hence risk of gut toxicities. Accordingly, a major goal has been to develop methods for specifically targeting agents to cells and tissues. The benefits of such treatment include avoiding the general physiological effects of inappropriate delivery of such agents to other cells and tissues, such as uninfected cells. Intracellular targeting may be achieved by methods, compounds and formulations which allow accumulation or retention of biologically active agents, i.e. active metabolites, inside cells.
Monoclonal antibody therapy has been established for the targeted treatment of patients with cancer, immunological and angiogenic disorders.
The use of antibody-drug conjugates for the local delivery of cytotoxic or cytostatic agents, e.g., drugs to kill or inhibit tumor cells in the treatment of cancer (Syrigos and Epenetos (1999) Anticancer Research 19:605-614; Niculescu-Duvaz and Springer (1997) Adv. Drg. Del. Rev. 26:151-172; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,278) theoretically allows targeted delivery of the drug moiety to tumors, and intracellular accumulation therein, while systemic administration of these unconjugated drug agents may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells as well as the tumor cells sought to be eliminated (Baldwin et al., 1986, Lancet pp. (Mar. 15, 1986):603-05; Thorpe, 1985, “Antibody Carriers Of Cytotoxic Agents In Cancer Therapy: A Review,” in Monoclonal Antibodies '84: Biological And Clinical Applications, A. Pinchera et al. (ed.s), pp. 475-506). Maximal efficacy with minimal toxicity is sought thereby. Both polyclonal antibodies and monoclonal antibodies have been reported as useful in these strategies (Rowland et al., 1986, Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 21:183-87). Drugs used in these methods include daunomycin, doxorubicin, methotrexate, and vindesine (Rowland et al., 1986, supra). Toxins used in antibody-toxin conjugates include bacterial toxins such as diphtheria toxin, plant toxins such as ricin, small molecule toxins such as geldanamycin (Kerr et al., 1997, Bioconjugate Chem. 8(6):781-784; Mandler et al. (2000) Jour. of the Nat. Cancer Inst. 92(19):1573-1581; Mandler et al. (2000) Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Letters 10:1025-1028; Mandler et al. (2002) Bioconjugate Chem. 13:786-791), maytansinoids (EP 1391213; Liu et al., (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:8618-8623), and calicheamicin (Lode et al. (1998) Cancer Res. 58:2928; Hinman et al. (1993) Cancer Res. 53:3336-3342). The toxins may affect their cytotoxic and cytostatic effects by mechanisms including tubulin binding, DNA binding, or topoisomerase inhibition (Meyer, D. L. and Senter, P. D. “Recent Advances in Antibody Drug Conjugates for Cancer Therapy” in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, Vol 38 (2003) Chapter 23, 229-237). Some cytotoxic drugs tend to be inactive or less active when conjugated to large antibodies or protein receptor ligands.
ZEVALIN® (ibritumomab tiuxetan, Biogen/Idec) is an antibody-radioisotope conjugate composed of a murine IgG1 kappa monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen found on the surface of normal and malignant B lymphocytes and 111In or 90Y radioisotope bound by a thiourea linker-chelator (Wiseman et al. (2000) Eur. Jour. Nucl. Med. 27(7):766-77; Wiseman et al. (2002) Blood 99(12):4336-42; Witzig et al. (2002) J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10):2453-63; Witzig et al. (2002) J. Clin. Oncol. 20(15):3262-69). Although ZEVALIN has activity against B-cell non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma (NHL), administration results in severe and prolonged cytopenias in most patients. MYLOTARG™ (gemtuzumab ozogamicin, Wyeth Pharmaceuticals), an antibody drug conjugate composed of a hu CD33 antibody linked to calicheamicin, was approved in 2000 for the treatment of acute myeloid leukemia by injection (Drugs of the Future (2000) 25(7):686; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,198; 5,079,233; 5,585,089; 5,606,040; 5,693,762; 5,739,116; 5,767,285; 5,773,001). Cantuzumab mertansine (Immunogen, Inc.), an antibody drug conjugate composed of the huC242 antibody linked via the disulfide linker SPP to the maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, is advancing into Phase II trials for the treatment of cancers that express CanAg, such as colon, pancreatic, gastric, and others. MLN-2704 (Millennium Pharm., BZL Biologics, Immunogen Inc.), an antibody drug conjugate composed of the anti-prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA) monoclonal antibody linked to the maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, is under development for the potential treatment of prostate tumors. The same maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, was linked through a non-disulfide linker, SMCC, to a mouse murine monoclonal antibody, TA.1 (Chari et al. (1992) Cancer Research 52:127-131). This conjugate was reported to be 200-fold less potent than the corresponding disulfide linker conjugate. The SMCC linker was considered therein to be “noncleavable.”
Several short peptidic compounds have been isolated from the marine mollusc Dolabella auricularia and found to have biological activity (Pettit et al. (1993) Tetrahedron 49:9151; Nakamura et al. (1995) Tetrahedron Letters 36:5059-5062; Sone et al. (1995) Jour. Org Chem. 60:4474). Analogs of these compounds have also been prepared, and some were found to have biological activity (for a review, see Pettit et al. (1998) Anti-Cancer Drug Design 13:243-277). For example, auristatin E (U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,483) is a synthetic analogue of the marine natural product Dolastatin 10, an agent that inhibits tubulin polymerization by binding to the same domain on tubulin as the anticancer drug vincristine (G. R. Pettit, (1997) Prog. Chem. Org. Nat. Prod. 70:1-79). Dolastatin 10, auristatin PE, and auristatin E are linear peptides having four amino acids, three of which are unique to the dolastatin class of compounds, and a C-terminal amide.
The auristatin peptides, auristain E (AE) and monomethylauristatin (MMAE), synthetic analogs of dolastatin, were conjugated to: (i) chimeric monoclonal antibodies cBR96 (specific to Lewis Y on carcinomas); (ii) cAC10 which is specific to CD30 on hematological malignancies (Klussman, et al. (2004), Bioconjugate Chemistry 15(4):765-773; Doronina et al. (2003) Nature Biotechnology 21(7):778-784; “Monomethylvaline Compounds Capable of Conjugation to Ligands”; Francisco et al. (2003) Blood 102(4):1458-1465; U.S. Publication 2004/0018194; (iii) anti-CD20 antibodies such as RITUXAN® (WO 04/032828) for the treatment of CD20-expressing cancers and immune disorders; (iv) anti-EphB2 antibodies 2H9 and anti-IL-8 for treatment of colorectal cancer (Mao, et al. (2004) Cancer Research 64(3):781-788); (v) E-selectin antibody (Bhaskar et al. (2003) Cancer Res. 63:6387-6394); and (vi) other anti-CD30 antibodies (WO 03/043583).
Auristatin E conjugated to monoclonal antibodies are disclosed in Senter et al, Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research, Volume 45, Abstract Number 623, presented Mar. 28, 2004.
Despite in vitro data for compounds of the dolastatin class and its analogs, significant general toxicities at doses required for achieving a therapeutic effect compromise their efficacy in clinical studies. Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for dolastatin/auristatin derivatives having significantly lower toxicity, yet useful therapeutic efficiency. These and other limitations and problems of the past are addressed by the present invention.
The ErbB family of receptor tyrosine kinases are important mediators of cell growth, differentiation and survival. The receptor family includes four distinct members including epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR, ErbB1, HER1), HER2 (ErbB2 or p185neu), HER3 (ErbB3) and HER4 (ErbB4 or tyro2). A panel of anti-ErbB2 antibodies has been characterized using the human breast tumor cell line SKBR3 (Hudziak et al., (1989) Mol. Cell. Biol. 9(3):1165-1172. Maximum inhibition was obtained with the antibody called 4D5 which inhibited cellular proliferation by 56%. Other antibodies in the panel reduced cellular proliferation to a lesser extent in this assay. The antibody 4D5 was further found to sensitize ErbB2-overexpressing breast tumor cell lines to the cytotoxic effects of TNF-α (U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,171). The anti-ErbB2 antibodies discussed in Hudziak et al. are further characterized in Fendly et al. (1990) Cancer Research 50:1550-1558; Kotts et al. (1990) In vitro 26(3):59A; Sarup et al. (1991) Growth Regulation 1:72-82; Shepard et al. J. (1991) Clin. Immunol. 11(3):117-127; Kumar et al. (1991) Mol. Cell. Biol. 11(2):979-986; Lewis et al. (1993) Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 37:255-263; Pietras et al. (1994) Oncogene 9:1829-1838; Vitetta et al. (1994) Cancer Research 54:5301-5309; Sliwkowski et al. (1994) J. Biol. Chem. 269(20):14661-14665; Scott et al. (1991) J. Biol. Chem. 266:14300-5; D'souza et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (1994) 91:7202-7206; Lewis et al. (1996) Cancer Research 56:1457-1465; and Schaefer et al. (1997) Oncogene 15:1385-1394.
Other anti-ErbB2 antibodies with various properties have been described in Tagliabue et al. Int. J. Cancer 47:933-937 (1991); McKenzie et al. Oncogene 4:543-548 (1989); Maier et al. Cancer Res. 51:5361-5369 (1991); Bacus et al. Molecular Carcinogenesis 3:350-362 (1990); Stancovski et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:8691-8695 (1991); Bacus et al. Cancer Research 52:2580-2589 (1992); Xu et al. Int. J. Cancer 53:401-408 (1993); WO94/00136; Kasprzyk et al. Cancer Research 52:2771-2776 (1992); Hancock et al. (1991) Cancer Res. 51:4575-4580; Shawver et al. (1994) Cancer Res. 54:1367-1373; Arteaga et al. (1994) Cancer Res. 54:3758-3765; Harwerth et al. (1992) J. Biol. Chem. 267:15160-15167; U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,186; and Klapper et al. (1997) Oncogene 14:2099-2109.
Homology screening has resulted in the identification of two other ErbB receptor family members; ErbB3 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,884; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,968; Kra U. S. et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:9193-9197) and ErbB4 (EP 599274; Plowman et al. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:1746-1750; and Plowman et al. (1993) Nature 366:473-475). Both of these receptors display increased expression on at least some breast cancer cell lines.
HERCEPTIN® (Trastuzumab) is a recombinant DNA-derived humanized monoclonal antibody that selectively binds with high affinity in a cell-based assay (Kd=5 nM) to the extracellular domain of the human epidermal growth factor receptor2 protein, HER2 (ErbB2) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,337; U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,297; U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,213; U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,055; Coussens L, et al. (1985) Science 230:1132-9; Slamon D J, et al. (1989) Science 244:707-12). Trastuzumab is an IgG1 kappa antibody that contains human framework regions with the complementarity-determining regions of a murine antibody (4D5) that binds to HER2. Trastuzumab binds to the HER2 antigen and thus. inhibits the growth of cancerous cells. Because Trastuzumab is a humanized antibody, it minimizes any HAMA response in patients. The humanized antibody against HER2 is produced by a mammalian cell (Chinese Hamster Ovary, CHO) suspension culture. The HER2 (or c-erbB2) proto-oncogene encodes a transmembrane receptor protein of 185 kDa, which is structurally related to the epidermal growth factor receptor. HER2 protein overexpression is observed in 25%-30% of primary breast cancers and can be determined using an immunohistochemistry based assessment of fixed tumor blocks (Press M F, et al. (1993) Cancer Res 53:4960-70. Trastuzumab has been shown, in both in vitro assays and in animals, to inhibit the proliferation of human tumor cells that overexpress HER2 (Hudziak R M, et al. (1989) Mol Cell Biol 9:1165-72; Lewis G D, et al. (1993) Cancer Immunol Immunother; 37:255-63; Baselga J, et al. (1998) Cancer Res. 58:2825-2831). Trastuzumab is a mediator of antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity, ADCC (Hotaling T E, et al. (1996) [abstract]. Proc. Annual Meeting Am Assoc Cancer Res; 37:471; Pegram M D, et al. (1997) [abstract]. Proc Am Assoc Cancer Res; 38:602). In vitro, Trastuzumab mediated ADCC has been shown to be preferentially exerted on HER2 overexpressing cancer cells compared with cancer cells that do not overexpress HER2. HERCEPTIN® as a single agent is indicated for the treatment of patients with metastatic breast cancer whose tumors overexpress the HER2 protein and who have received one or more chemotherapy regimens for their metastatic disease. HERCEPTIN® in combination with paclitaxel is indicated for treatment of patients with metastatic breast cancer whose tumors overexpress the HER2 protein and who have not received chemotherapy for their metastatic disease. HERCEPTIN® is clinically active in patients with ErbB2-overexpressing metastatic breast cancers that have received extensive prior anti-cancer therapy (Baselga et al, (1996) J. Clin. Oncol. 14:737-744).
The murine monoclonal anti-HER2 antibody inhibits the growth of breast cancer cell lines that overexpress HER2 at the 2+ and 3+(1-2×106 HER2 receptors per cell) level, but has no activity on cells that express lower levels of HER2 (Lewis et al., (1993) Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 37:255-263). Based on this observation, antibody 4D5 was humanized (huMAb4D5-8, rhuMAb HER2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,337; Carter et al., (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 4285-4289) and tested in breast cancer patients whose tumors overexpress HER2 but who had progressed after conventional chemotherapy (Cobleigh et al., (1999) J. Clin. Oncol. 17: 2639-2648).
Although HERCEPTIN is a breakthrough in treating patients with ErbB2-overexpressing breast cancers that have received extensive prior anti-cancer therapy, some patients in this population fail to respond or respond only poorly to HERCEPTIN treatment.
Therefore, there is a significant clinical need for developing further HER2-directed cancer therapies for those patients with HER2-overexpressing tumors or other diseases associated with HER2 expression that do not respond, or respond poorly, to HERCEPTIN treatment. The recitation of any reference in this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art to this application.